<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quench that thirst by chikoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716966">quench that thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo'>chikoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minjoong a/b/o au! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT3, Panties, Rough Oral Sex, also yunho: yeah id fuck my friends why do you ask?, idk this is cute and sexy lol, woosan being shameless, yunho: mark me down as scared and horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wooyoung and San decide they need to cross off Yunho on their "Which friends have we fucked?" list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minjoong a/b/o au! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quench that thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedpjm/gifts">leleluvclub (starryeyedpjm)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! So this is a commission for Rio who requested that I write how Woosan and Yunho got together for Wooyoung's heat, like i'd hinted at in the last fic in this series! </p>
<p>This was so much fun to write as always lmao so i hope you liked this, rio and everyone reading lol!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San and Wooyoung are up to something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Yunho corrects himself, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>up to something. But this time they’re up to something that involves his poor, innocent, unassuming self. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Yunho registers that they’re weirder than normal is on a sunny, Saturday morning, in a cafe teeming with people, where they’ve all turned up on Hongjoong’s request that they “go out for brunch like struggling adults.” They’d all been mighty reluctant because there’s a perfectly good box of frozen chicken nuggets waiting for them in Seonghwa’s apartment or if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get fancy, a discounted Mcdonald’s breakfast meal that they can take to a park. But Hongjoong had insisted, whining and needling, wearing those awful yellow-tinted sunglasses he’s taken to wearing ever since he started his internship at the couture house, and regaled them with promises of a luxurious pile of waffles, dripping with goopy syrup. And a generous scoop of ice cream. At which point Yunho had been sold, and everyone followed suit because everyone trusted Yunho’s judgement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happens while he’s taking a massive sip of his chocolate milkshake, revelling in the thick, rock-hard liquid that he has to suck out with all his strength, fondly thinking about how much he’s going to regret this later when his stomach registers the amount of sugar and dairy content in it. That’s when someone places their palm over Yunho’s where it’s wrapped around the glass and makes a high-pitched noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho glares at the small palm and then peeks over to his left where San’s sitting next to him, staring down at where their hands are touching with wide eyes. San peels Yunho’s fingers away from the glass, grunting a little when Yunho stubbornly keeps his palm around the glass because he’s drinking this fantastic milkshake for fuck’s sake, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to share. But San tugs and pouts until Yunho sets the milkshake down despondently and lets San line up their palms together, comparing hand sizes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho oh my god, your hands are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” San exclaims and from across them, Yeosang chokes on his eggs. Yunho blinks, speechless, while San tangles their fingers together, playing with Yunho’s index finger, and wrapping his own around Yunho’s thumb like a baby. He giggles and looks up at Yunho with a strange gleam in his eyes and if San had long hair, Yunho would have half expected him to tuck it behind his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, another hand joins theirs from across their table, almost knocking over his damn milkshake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Wooyoung’s whiny voice screeches, “Wait lemme see!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Yunho proceeds to sit quietly while Wooyoung compares their hand sizes, his tiny palm fitting within Yunho’s like the little pink pads in a cat’s paw. It’s kinda adorable and Yunho can’t help but tease Wooyoung about it, capturing his tiny hand in between both of his, laughing when Wooyoung’s hand all but disappears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung squeaks and flushes, smelling like overly ripe peaches and yanks his hand away while everyone else cackles around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mean,” he pouts, “My hands aren’t that small.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San snorts next to Yunho and sidles up to him, placing his head gently on Yunho’s shoulder while munching on a hashbrown and raises an eyebrow at Wooyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, they kinda are. It’s cute though. How Yunho’s hands just engulf your’s huh?” Wooyoung flushes again and turns away, engaging Mingi in an animated conversation, still smelling like ripe peaches. It’s not strange, Wooyoung is the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>expressive </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his scent out of all of them but this particular scent is a little unfamiliar to him. It almost smells like embarrassment and Wooyoung isn’t embarrassed often. At least not so overtly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm. Yunho goes back to drinking his milkshake, careful not to dislodge San from his shoulder, while his metaphorical canine ears perk up in vigilance, trained on his two, troublemaking friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only when it happens again that Yunho is certain his friends are </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sexy but shameless fiends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like, he knew it but when it’s aimed at him? It makes his cheeks blaze up and his stomach flip with shyness and not a little amount of lust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re at the dance studio, fucking around really, because they’re done with the weekly rehearsal for the year-end dance club show and it’s nearing 9 pm. They’re lazy enough to sit around the room, running through kpop routines and freestyling bboy moves. It’s only the three of them and San and him are dancing in front of the mirror, giggling through a Twice choreography while Wooyoung stretches in the corner, sliding into effortless splits and other contorted shapes that both alarm and impress Yunho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho can’t help but watch him like he always does, because Wooyoung’s ballet training truly shines through in moments like this when he’s sitting in a lazy side split, body draped over his knee, and then effortlessly twists himself up and into a box split, stretching his arms out in front, torso plastered to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” he hears San mutter next to him and realises San’s staring at Wooyoung too, particularly at the top of Wooyoung’s ass which is very apparent to them from here, with the way Wooyoung’s back is arched. Yunho blushes, huffing awkwardly, and tries not to stare at Wooyoung’s ass or his thick thighs or the dip of his back where his shirt’s riding up-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so shameless,” San snorts, shaking his head and Yunho blinks at him, confused. San gives him a lecherous look, pointed enough that it makes Yunho sweat in a way he never really has before around San. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s showing off. Because of you,” San says breezily and Yunho blanches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment Wooyoung decides to interrupt them with a long-drawn out groan and Yunho stares in awe as Wooyoung stretches out along the floor, turning over onto his back and hugging his knees to his chest. Then, he tilts his head back and looks at them with big eyes and a smile to rival the cheshire cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, can you help me out?” Yunho jerks, looking up at San with wide eyes, who simply nods, going over to the stereo to change the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s all yours, buddy,” San says and that same heavy, molten feeling settles in Yunho’s lower abdomen. But he tries his best to ignore it, reminding himself that these are his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>who are dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jogs up to Wooyoung who’s still curled up like a squishy ball on the floor. He’s so cute, Yunho thinks fondly. He has the sudden urge to roll Wooyoung around like a fluffy, screeching bowling ball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you push my legs?” Yunho nods and kneels on the floor in front of Wooyoung, reaching out to push at Wooyoung’s shins but Wooyoung tuts and gestures at him to move away a little and then in one smooth motion, unfurls his legs outwards, into a mid-air split, holding his thighs open and blinking up at Yunho innocently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.” Wooyoung smiles at Yunho’s hesitance and pats his thighs encouragingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just push them upwards and inwards, I want to stretch out my inner thighs and my hip rotators a little. They feel stiff,” Wooyoung explains. Yunho licks his lips and obeys, settling slightly sweaty palms onto Wooyoung’s calves and gently, pushing at them as he’d instructed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This close, Yunho is privy to all the expressions that flit across Wooyoung’s face: the little pinch of pain, the way he scrunches his nose up and shuts his eyes at the stretch, the way he bites his lips. And here’s the thing. Yunho knows Wooyoung is attractive, he’d have to be practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to. Wooyoung is an attractive omega and Wooyoung is San’s omega. San who’s not even five feet away from them, completely unaware of the fact that his best friend is sitting in between his boyfriend’s legs and trying not to pop a boner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s distracted from his moral dilemma when Wooyoung makes a soft, almost obscene high-pitched noise, and reaches over to take Yunho’s hands and place them below, on the inside of his thighs. Yunho’s upper lip burns and the heat from Wooyoung’s yoga pants’ clad thighs seems to sear into his palm, the flex of muscle underneath his fingers supple and strong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, press here. Yunho. Press harder, please,” Wooyoung says sweetly and dear god, Yunho is going straight to hell. He complies and squeezes at Wooyoung’s thighs, mouth going slack at the sweet scent of peaches that wafts up to his nose, at the soft, comfortable sigh Wooyoung lets out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you press any harder, he’s going to start dripping slick right here.” San’s amused voice cuts through the syrupy sweet vat of honey Yunho feels suspended in and he freezes, taking his hands off Wooyoung like they’re burned. He looks up guiltily and expects San to be angry, but San’s just leaning against the mirror, a small smirk on his face. Yunho can’t smell him very well from here, not with his nostrils full of Wooyoung’s sweet, ripe scent, so strong it almost feels like-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” he sits back on his haunches and stares between Wooyoung and San. “What are two doing?” Wooyoung gives him big puppy eyes, still reclining with his legs pulled apart and then he sighs, bringing his legs together and sitting up slowly, mirroring Yunho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so,” Wooyoung starts, glancing at Yunho and visibly turning red, all the way to the tops of his ears. He looks behind at San as if searching for support. San rolls his eyes but pushes off the mirror, walking towards them and settling down behind Wooyoung, cupping the back of his neck comfortingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, we have a proposition for you.” Yunho squints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not bad! Don’t look at us like that.” Yunho squints harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so, I-might-be-going-into-heat-soon-and-I-was-wondering-if-you’d-like-to-join-us?” Wooyoung blurts out in one go and Yunho’s mind races, catching the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you’re going into heat?” Of course, the smell of ripe peaches. Wooyoung’s already in preheat. Wooyoung’s in preheat and he was practically presenting himself to Yunho and oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>join</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He whispers it like it’s scandalous but he can’t help the way something burns within him at the thought. He thinks of Wooyoung in heat, just as loud and shameless as he always is, thinks of all the shapes his body can fold itself in and then he thinks of San watching them, guiding Wooyoung’s head down while he sucks down Yunho’s knot. It’s like all his blood rushes to his dick at the thought and with the way San bites his lip and Wooyoung flushes a pretty pink, they can probably smell him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we want you to join,” San affirms, a wry smile on his face as he stares at the way Yunho squirms. “We just wanted to try something new this time. Wooyoung’s been talking to me about this for a while and we wanted to ask you because well, he feels safe around you. And because he’s a little bit of a size queen,” San quips, ignoring the way Yunho squeaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that even mean,” Yunho mutters, bringing his palms up to pat at his flushed cheeks. He’s going to pass out at this rate, all the blood swishing between his face and his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” San says, looking pointedly at Yunho’s crotch. Yunho shuts his legs, hugging them to his chest, hiding his precious crotch away from the horny pair of </span>
  <em>
    <span>vultures</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are ridiculous,” he mutters and avoids looking at Wooyoung’s teasing, lupine smile, San’s equally predatory smirk. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Wooyoung sits up, clasping his hands together excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah okay. Just let me know when and what I should bring and stuff,” Yunho assures him and then he has an armful of a wiggling, happy Wooyoung in pre-heat, sniffing at his chest shamelessly and Yunho wonders, with a tiny amount of fondness he’ll agree, what exactly he’s gotten himself into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly a week later he gets a text from San that’s short and to the point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sannie: Okay he’s finished practically tearing the house apart for his nest. come by in an hour?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You: cool. anything i should bring in particular?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sannie: just food and your sexy self;)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho scoffs at his phone. San’s not usually as flirty as Wooyoung is but for the last week he’s been sending Yunho teasing remarks, pictures of Wooyoung’s, albeit clothed but still enticing, butt splayed over various surfaces he’s prone to lying face down on, and on one memorable occasion, pictures of his own short-clad butt in a gym selfie. It’s funny and more than a little sexy. It’s also just the kind of thing Yunho needs to feel comfortable. He’s not new to hooking up with his friends, actually really enjoys it but he’s never been with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. And he’s still a little worried that San and he might clash, hormone-driven and more than a little possessive over an omega in heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches their place, he realises he really needn’t have worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he’s greeted at the door by a flushed San, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, who reaches up with nimble fingers and buries them into his hair, pulling him down for a long, drawn-out kiss. It’s so intense, San’s mouth plush and warm against his, his tongue slipping in, teasing, that Yunho’s knees shake as he moans into San’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When San lets go of him, smiling in that familiar, impish way, Yunho stares dumbly at his red lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, puppy,” San says and grabs hold of Yunho’s hand, tugging him inside the house. Yunho barely gets his shoes off by the entrance, dropping the two bags of take-out in his hands on the table in the living room, before he’s being practically dragged inside by San. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house smells overwhelmingly like the cloying, balmy scent of an omega’s heat, the scent practically dousing the entire place with its richness. Yunho can already feel it affecting him in the way his cock hardens just the slightest bit and his muscles twitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scent only gets stronger as San takes him to a closed door and as he swings it open, it pours out like a flood, so powerful, Yunho groans, holding on to the door frame for support. San doesn’t seem to be faring any better despite the fact that his beta nose probably doesn’t pick it up as well as Yunho’s. But still, Wooyoung’s his omega, and he’ll be far more attuned to him than Yunho, far more affected. San squeezes his palm in a tight grip and waits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, look who’s here,” San calls softly, voice pitched low and fond while Yunho’s brain clears up enough that he can survey the room, take in the big bed, completely empty, stripped of its sheets and blankets and looks down at the floor where a large, comfortable-looking nest is propped up; a pillow fort really, and in the middle of it, Wooyoung sits with a pillow pressed to his chest, looking at them with big, expectant eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, hair floofy and soft, and everything in Yunho is telling him to go straight to Wooyoung, bundle him up and coo at him. And then Wooyoung’s cute face droops, mouth turned down into a quivering pout, eyes getting bigger and shinier and he sniffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>been? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I needed to get stuffed full of cock like five hours ago,” he snipes and yeah, okay that’s the Wooyoung he knows. San huffs and shoves at Yunho, both of them clambering into Wooyoung’s meticulously made nest carefully. It’s just about big enough to fit the three of them, and Yunho realises Wooyoung’s built it around a spare mattress, lined with small pillows and plush toys and thick blankets. It’s actually really comfortable, warm and soft and Yunho settles down with ease, barely has a moment to sigh in contentment before he has a lapful of an eager Wooyoung smelling divine and more than a little horny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off, off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Wooyoung demands, pulling at Yunho’s shirt, helping him tug it off, so frantic, Yunho can’t keep his balance, throws the shirt away somewhere and falls onto his back with a grunt, Wooyoung stretching out over him and burying his face in Yunho’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he just sits, his thighs bracketing Yunho’s hips, arms holding him tight while he sniffs and licks at Yunho’s neck curiously, lazily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smell good,” Wooyoung mutters happily and makes a little trilling sound in the back of his throat that fills Yunho up with all sorts of proud alpha hormones. He smiles and wraps his arms around Wooyoung, massaging his taut back until the omega relaxes against him, rubbing his face like a puppy into Yunho’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand comes up to scratch at Yunho’s scalp and Yunho melts, looking up to see an equally as content San smiling down at them fondly. It’s heady and so pleasing to be cocooned by all this warmth and bliss, the arousal everpresent but simmering under Yunho’s skin comfortably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Wooyoung lifts his head up and whines at San, who shushes him gently, innately understanding what he wants and lying down next to them, joining Yunho’s hand in massaging at Wooyoung’s back. He leans and presses a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek, staring at him with starry eyes and Yunho’s heart fills up with all sorts of gummy, gooey feelings at the sight of the two of them, so obviously besotted with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He feels good huh, doll? So much bigger than you,” San mutters to Wooyoung, speaking into the shell of his ear, hands wandering down to Wooyoung’s lower back, the top of his ass. Wooyoung shudders, squeezing his legs a little tighter around Yunho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at how big his hand is on your back. Can you imagine how small your waist would look in his hold? Or maybe how thin, how fragile your neck would look between his fingers?” It’s Yunho who shivers this time, full-bodied and electric. His hands come up to cup Wooyoung’s waist and fuck, it really is so small, devastating, holding Wooyoung like this, thumbs digging into the dips of his hip bones, fingers pressing at the dimples on his lower back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnng, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Wooyoung curses, licking a desperate stripe up Yunho’s neck, already panting. He lifts his head up a little and stares down at Yunho, eyes glassy and lips swollen. He looks so fucked out already and Yunho can’t help it when he leans up, placing a gentle kiss to Wooyoung’s warm lips. Wooyoung moans into it, pressing back twice as hard, fucking his tongue into Yunho’s mouth frantically, filthy and messy and desperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes something dark in Yunho unfurl, something that makes him grab a fistful of Wooyoung’s hair and bite down on his bottom lip, drink in the keen he lets out and kiss him feverishly again, palm coming down to squeeze the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, Yunho,” San praises from beside them and Yunho jerks in pleasure, the note of pride in San’s voice making him lick into Wooyoung’s mouth fervently. There’s something about San like this, the way he’s barely touching them and yet they’re both so viscerally aware of his presence, the heat of his body, the weight of his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to hold him in place just like that. He’s like an overeager puppy, aren’t you Wooyoungie? Need to be trained and commanded. Taught to behave,” San says sweetly and the effect on Wooyoung is immediate. He whines into Yunho’s mouth, pulling away, tongue lolling out till he’s lapping at Yunho’s lips, his hips grinding down against Yunho’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so messy, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanton</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it makes Yunho growl and nip at his tongue, hold his hips in place and thrust upwards, grinding their clothed crotches together. Wooyoung sighs, letting his head thunk down onto Yunho’s shoulder, facing San, and rolls his hips lazily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s slow and languid and feverish; Yunho’s cock strains against the inseam of his jeans painfully, growing even harder when he catches sight of Wooyoung and San sharing filthy, open-mouthed kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like San can smell Yunho’s predicament, he pulls away from Wooyoung, ignoring the omega’s whine of protest, and smiles at Yunho indulgently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, look at you, you’re being so selfish. Shouldn’t you take care of Yunho? He’s our guest right?” Wooyoung blinks, looking between San and Yunho dumbly, mouth hanging open and then he nods and sits up, helping Yunho take off his jeans. His movements are slow and jerky but the moment Yunho’s pants are off, he places his hand on Yunho’s cock, rubbing at it through his underwear, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>reverent </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the way he trails his fingers over the outline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San growls, deep and unsettling, and swats at Wooyoung’s thigh in admonishment. God, it’s so ridiculously hot seeing the two of them like this. Wooyoung all dick stupid and pliant. San dominating and teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play with him. I told you to take care of him,” San scolds Wooyoung who whimpers and nods frantically, peeling off Yunho’s underwear and immediately fisting at his cock. His hand is so warm, so soft and smooth, and Yunho can’t help but buck his hips up into the warmth, hissing when Wooyoung swipes at the head of his cock, smearing around the precum oozing out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty, fuck, look at you, Yunho,” San whispers and crowds into Yunho’s side, nosing behind his ear and pressing little, fluttering kisses down his neck and cheek. It’s so much, too much, the scent of San’s arousal, Wooyoung’s desperation, the stimulation from both of them that Yunho almost feels like he could come just like this. But that’s not what he wants. What he wants more than anything is to bury himself in Wooyoung, to knot the omega because he can smell the slick leaking from him, wants to taste it, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> drown </span>
  </em>
  <span>in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t have to wait long because, with a little whine of frustration, Wooyoung lifts himself up, straddling Yunho’s thighs and holds Yunho’s cock out, rubbing the head against the outline of his own through his underwear, throwing his head back and swivelling his hips, panting. It’s filthy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slutty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and with a jolt, Yunho realises Wooyoung’s underwear is a lovely soft orange, small and lacey, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>panties. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barely covering his pink, leaking cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you- you’re so pretty,” he whispers and Wooyoung whines, frotting against Yunho’s cock harder, faster, till the rub of fabric begins to almost hurt a little against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a pretty little slut,” San coos, pressing a finger right at the tip of Yunho’s cock playfully, laughing when Yunho whines, overwhelmed with pleasure. He feels- like a toy. Like a large toy the two of them are using any way they want and he can’t deny just how much he likes it, likes feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>used. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting and so close to bursting, he turns to San and asks, “C-Can I? Can I fuck Wooyoung? Please?” He adds shyly at the end, staring at San who beams back at him. San nips at his chin and nods, smoothing the hair back from Yunho’s sweaty forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetheart. Since you asked so nicely.” He gets up and comes back with a condom, handing it to Wooyoung who slips it over Yunho’s cock deftly and with no preamble, tugs his little panties off and sinks down on his cock with an airy moan. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s maddening, plush, wet heat, Wooyoung’s tiny little whimpers, the way his ass is clenching around his cock, palms braced on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho grabs his waist, rubbing circles into his hips and waits for him to get comfortable. San reaches up and thumbs at Wooyoung’s quivering lip, slipping inside just enough for Wooyoung to suckle at it, eyes glazed over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, make my baby feel good Yunho. Fuck him till he’s crying and then stuff him with your knot, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho doesn’t need any more of an invitation and he holds Wooyoung tight, fucking up into him in short, aborted thrusts. Wooyoung moans and falls onto Yunho’s chest, head lolling on his shoulder, loose and pliant, like a ragged doll for Yunho to fuck into. It spurs him on and he fucks Wooyoung harder, rolling his hips up and grinding into his ass, groaning at the wetness, the slap of Wooyoung’s skin on his, his plush thighs, the tiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>unh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he lets out every time Yunho thrusts up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s addictive, syrupy sweet, Wooyoung’s scent overpowering and Yunho’s hands slither down to squeeze his ass, holding his cheeks open and trying to bury his cock as deep as it can get, fingers slipping against the slick gathered at his entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung shrieks, hands shaking on Yunho’s chest, balling up into fists, his mouth panting into Yunho’s neck, drool pooling out freely. He’s a mess, a wet, warm mess and Yunho can’t help but reach up and pull at his hair, guiding Wooyoung to lick into his mouth. He can barely even kiss Yunho properly, just laps at his lips stupidly, sucking on Yunho’s tongue, brazen and dazed. His sweet docility gives Yunho an insidious idea. He slows down his thrusts a little and presses a finger to where they’re joined together, pressing intently at Wooyoung’s perineum and revelling in the way he shudders, pushing his ass back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yunho, oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, voice hoarse and raw, nibbling at Yunho’s bottom lip absently, like he’s barely even aware of it. Slowly, Yunho slides his finger in alongside his cock, careful, waiting for Wooyoung to stop shaking before he slips in another. Wooyoung whines and squeals and rolls his hips back,  face dropping back down into the junction between Yunho’s neck and shoulder, so warm it feels like it’s burning a hole into Yunho’s skin, sweat dripping down into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look at that, fuck. He’s just sucking you in. Is your hole that loose, baby? Maybe you could take my cock as well, hm? Probably still be loose after that,” San says dismissively and Wooyoung keens, sobbing at San’s jab. But Yunho smells the spike of arousal in his scent and he furthers his ministrations, fucking the two fingers in sloppily, and at San’s urging, adds another until Wooyoung’s well and truly stretched out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San shifts, moving to sit behind Wooyoung and stares at the way Yunho’s got him speared on his cock and three fingers. Wooyoung must find this embarrassing because he wiggles, looking over his shoulder at San and mewling, shifting like he’s trying to get his shirt to cover his ass but San scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, you love this. Love being the centre of everyone’s attention. Turn around and be a good boy, or I won’t let you come.” Wooyoung’s head whips around and he goes back to burying his face in Yunho’s neck, biting his ear in agitation. It’s sweet and with his other hand, Yunho rubs the back of his head to placate him, nosing at his flushed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of him, San’s poking and prodding at Wooyoung’s ass, groping his cheeks viciously. Then he looks at Yunho and gives him a smug, sharp-toothed smile. Yunho watches as he slips his pants off, fisting at his cock with a groan, and slips a condom on and waits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, tell me if this hurts, okay?” Wooyoung hums and then his breath hitches as San sinks his cock into his hole, rubbing alongside Yunho’s throbbing cock. It’s an unbearable, tingling kind of pleasure and Yunho bites his lips hard, trying to shush a whimpering Wooyoung at the same time. Finally, San bottoms out with a whine and for a moment, they just breathe heavily, Wooyoung twitching and trembling between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then slowly, San starts moving, fucking in with shallow, slow movements and Yunho throws his head back at the onslaught of pleasure, Wooyoung yelling out something garbled and indecipherable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good baby, the best omega, making us feel so good, hmm?” San reassures Wooyoung, rubbing a hand into Wooyoung’s lower back even as his thrusts pick up speed. Wooyoung’s a mess, a ruin, crying and sniffling and moaning, and he lifts his head from Yunho’s neck, pouting at him like he’s asking for something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants a kiss. He likes being kissed when he comes,” San explains fondly and Yunho coos, cupping Wooyoung’s cheeks and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Wooyoung whines into his mouth, shaking, and his ass clenches so tight around both of them, it’s enough for Yunho to lose control. He barely pulls away to warn San before his spine lights up with pleasure and his vision whites out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s vaguely aware of San slipping out as Yunho’s knot swells and locks him inside Wooyoung, the omega almost senseless after his own orgasm, drooling into Yunho’s clavicle and valiantly grinding his hips down even as he shakes with overstimulation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he comes to again, it’s to the sight of San taking off the condom and holding Wooyoung’s head up with his hand fisted in his hair, the other clutching onto Wooyoung’s scrabbling fingers while he fucks his cock into Wooyoung’s open, panting mouth. Yunho gasps, watching as Wooyoung just</span>
  <em>
    <span> takes </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, eyes fluttering close, choking and gurgling, free hand scratching at San’s thighs, as San fucks his mouth mercilessly and then stills, coming down his throat. His softening cock slips out and he has to hold Wooyoung’s jaw shut, the omega too bone-tired to move, like putty in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Swallow it, there you go, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my sweet baby,” San praises him, leaning down to kiss him reverently and letting him thunk down onto Yunho’s chest and burrow in. Yunho hugs Wooyoung close and smiles when he realises the omega’s purring. San sits down next to them and begins massaging Wooyoung’s shoulders, the tight muscles of his lower back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you knot for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, another twenty minutes maybe,” Yunho answers, muscles relaxed and buzzing pleasantly in the way they always do after an orgasm. San hums and then snorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Wooyoung’s going to be out for like two hours. He tires out quickly and sleeps a lot. But when he’s awake he’s going to practically tear your dick off if you don’t get it in him quick enough,” San warns him and Yunho laughs, looking down at the fan of Wooyoung’s eyelashes against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t expect any less,” he replies and San giggles and then gives him a suggestive once over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if you’re up to it, I wouldn’t mind playing around a little while he slee-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s doing anything without me,” comes Wooyoung’s petulant groggy voice, muffled into Yunho’s chest. “Literally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the baby here and once I can feel my ass again we’re doing this all over again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Multiple </span>
  </em>
  <span>times.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I want Yunho to rail me? I refuse to let him leave this house until I’ve sat on his knot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can use him </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m done with him, don’t be selfish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>right here.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this please do leave a kudos/comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>